Kitten Chaos
by Panther Nesmith
Summary: A kitten. An allergy. A polka dotted bra.


This is a contest entry. the requirements are as follows:  
  
1. Kitty must quote Shakespeare  
  
2. Kurt must be accompanied by some animal. (I leave that up to you)  
  
3. Rogue must wear something polka-dotted  
  
4. Scott must fall over. (whether or not he was staring at Jean's ass is up to you)  
  
5. There must be a reference to Kitty's cooking.  
  
I hope you enjoy this, and as always, REVIEW!  
  
***  
  
Kitty sat at the kitchen table with Hank, trying to dedcipher MacBeth.  
  
"Is that a Dagger I, like, see before me? Come, let me, like, clutch thee. Dr. McCoy, this, like, makes no sense whatsoever."  
  
Hank was trying to help Kitty with her homework when Kurt walked in. A kitten was folowing im, batting his tail playfully. Kurt teleported to the counter, but the kitten followed him. She hopped up onto the counter, dsirupting the canisters that had been set up so carefully by Ororo.  
  
Rogue walked into the kitchen. Se was trying to hide her body. She had a jacket on, and her arms crossed across the front. That is until the now sugar crazed kitten lept at Rogue. She threw her arms out, in an attempt to stop the hyper furball, giving everyone a good look at the polka dotted bra she had on under her usual sheer shirt.  
  
Kitty giggled as her room mate removed the kitten from her now slightly torn shirt, sneezing like crazy.  
  
"Ah hate cats! Ah'm allergic like crazy!" Kurt 'ported next to his sister and relieved her of the still hyper menace.  
  
Rogue started scratching her arms. But there's only so much you can do through three layers of fabric. Since everyone had seen her bottom of the drawer, knew I shouild have done wash last night underwear, Rogue threw her jacket off and began scratching herslef.  
  
Scott ran in, after hearing what was of course the start of yet another brother sister angst off. He stopped dead when he saw not only were Kitty and Kurt laughing hteir asses off, and Hank trying to convince Rogue to stop whatever she was doing, but also Rogue, barely decent, her arms behind her shoulders, scratching her back, showing very clearly what God gave her. And it was good.  
  
Scott shook the image of Rogue writhing in her bra and mini-skirt long enough to try and stop her from scratching her back off. But he was a little clumsier due to his distraction, and wound up falling down trying to help her.  
  
Rogue didnt't stop itching until Hank ran to his lab and got her an anti-histamine shot. Getting her to hold still long enough to take it was another thing. It took the combined effort of Kurt and Kitty, and Scott once he recovered form his undignified spill, to hold her still for the shot.  
  
But, eventually Rogue was sitting at the table, arms once again crossed over her bra, sulking and plotting the kitten's elaborate death.  
  
Kurt was apologizing profusely. He obviously felt bad about causing is sister to freak out like that.  
  
"Rogue, I'm so sorry. If I had known-"  
  
Rogue cut him off with an iritable look.  
  
"I know!" Kitty announced. "I'll, like, make some brownies. Everybody like, likes brownies!"  
  
Rogue, Kurt and Scott glared at Kitty. She sat down and pouted. "Well, I thought it was a good idea."  
  
Scott looked around at the unhappy faces of his team mates. "Okay, we definitly need to get out of the mansion soon. Maybe I could talk the professor into taking us to the amusement park."  
  
With that Scott left. Hank, Kitty, Kurt and Rogue looked at each other conspiratorily.  
  
"Well, I must say, this worked out well. And you learned team work. I'll put in my thought that maybe we could pull tis off withhout anything breaking becasue you've all," Hank cleared his throat, indicating a very blatant lie, "matured."  
  
"Ah can't believe he fell fo' that. If Jean weren't in on it this wouldn't a' worked."  
  
The other two teenagers hadn't even been listening. Visions of rollercoasters and time without worrying about life were dancing through their heads.  
  
Rogue and Hank noticed this. "In retrospect, I feel sorry for the insurance company covering this amusment park."  
  
Rogue nodded. "Ah feel a rise in insurance rates somin' soon."  
  
They sat watching Kurt and Kitty still day dreaming about a day away formthe mansion. "Hey Doctah McCoy? Why couldn't ya just suggest to the professor we needed a day off?"  
  
Hank sighed and picked at a small tangle in his fur. "You commented on insurance rates going up in Bayville as a result of our actions. In truth, they already have. Even a small outing causes collateral damage ranging from minor damdages to small fortune repairs bills. We are generally quite clumsy. If it were otherwise, things would be much easier, to say teh least."  
  
She looked down at her clothes, which once again included the jacket. "Ah'm gonna go check on mah laudry. See ya aftah the emergency meetin' comin' soon."  
  
Hank nodded and went to the fridge to retrieve some left over meatloaf. Outright deception and trickery is hungry work, after all. And he would need all his strength to prove to Xavier that the kitten incident merited a day off.  
  
WHile he was thinking of the cat, Hank reached over to Kurt's modified image inducer and turned it off. the kitten flickered out, leaving nothing to mark it's passing except the canisters. Hank calmly deactivated the electo magnetic lids and bottoms, while checking the levels of whatever each canister held.  
  
After he had finished making his left over meatloaf sandwich, and determined that the teenagers sitting at the table, now talking excitedly about what they were going to do when they got out, were still in possesion of their senses, Hank to his lab.   
  
Or at least tried to. Halfway there the professor contacted hima dn informed him of the emergency metting. Keeping his mind as blank as possible, Hank headed for the professor's office door.  
  
***  
  
Peace and Love,  
  
Panther Nesmith 


End file.
